Emily has walked her dog for a total of $84$ miles since she started walking daily. She has been walking $12$ miles each day. For how many days has Emily been walking?
Answer: The number of days that Emily has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $84\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $84\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = 7\text{ days}$